Playing With Fire
by Jenn1244
Summary: Harry and Draco get caught having sex in the potions closet by Snape and receive detention but what will Harry and Draco have in store for Snape once the fun begins.


Playing with Fire

Playing with Fire

Summery: Harry and Draco get caught having sex in the potions closet by Snape and receive detention but what will Harry and Draco have in store for Snape once the fun begins.

Authors Note: hey every body this is my first Harry/Draco/Snape story so I hope I do a good job and that all of you like it. It's only a one shot for now but if I get more demand for them then I will definitely do more. Hope you guys in enjoy it. This is a very mature story so you have been warned.

Draco and Harry were so engrossed with each other that they never heard the door open until it was too late. Snape had heard moaning coming from his closet after he had gotten back from dinner and wondered what was going on upon inspection he found a half naked Harry and Draco staring back at him. Both boys stood there with there pants around there ankles and there shirts ripped down the middle but they couldn't help but seeing the look of longing that passed through Snape's eyes. It only lasted for a brief second but neither had missed it. "You two get dressed and get out of this closet right now." How dare you do such things in my classroom of all places. Both of you will be here tomorrow night for detention cleaning the caldrons so that you can learn some respect.

Both Harry and Draco dressed quickly with what closed they had left that weren't ripped and hurried out of the potions closet never looking back to see the look pass through is eyes again. Harry and Draco returned to Harry's room a few minutes later. It was no secret that they were dating and it was hard sometimes to get any privacy around the castle and the potions closet seemed at the time like the best place. Both Harry and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the situation when they could finally breath again after sprinting from the dungeons to Harry's room. "Harry I can believe the look on saw on Snape's face that was definitely unexpected I figured we were done for."

Harry had to agree with Draco because really who would of thought that Snape found both of them attractive. "You know Harry I have an idea what if during are detention tomorrow we seduce Snape." Harry looked a little surprised at first but the more he thought about the more he liked the idea himself. "Sounds like fun to me." Draco then got up and kissed Harry goodnight before leaving and heading back to his room with a smile on his face.

The next day went by very slowly for Draco and Harry they couldn't wait to put there plan in to action. The more they thought about it though the hotter both of them became which made it increasingly hard to concentrate. Harry had accidently turned Ron in to a slug because he added the wrong ingredient to his potion because he had been day dreaming about tonight. Draco then had almost fallen off of his broom with the thoughts of what he would like to do to not only Harry but to Snape as well. Finally there detention was upon them both racing to get there so that they both could finally get some release.

Snape couldn't help but notice that Harry and Draco had practically ran in to his room looking very flushed and anxious. Both boys tried to sit down and wait for instructions but they found it hard to even sit still. Harry couldn't take it anymore he had been waiting for this all day and he wasn't about to let the moment pass them by. He ran to Snape's door and locked it so that even Snape himself couldn't open it. Then he ran back and grabbed Draco by the shirt and hauled him out of his seat and kissed him with everything he had. Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing Harry was practically humping Draco and it was turning him on with every second. He knew he should stop them but he couldn't take his eyes off of the two young wizards.

Finally Harry and Draco pulled apart long enough for air and looked over to see a very aroused Snape. Draco pulled out of Harry's embrace and walked over to Snape with a very pleased smirk on his face. "Like what you see Severus?" Before he could even reply Draco grabbed him by his robes and smashed his lips to his causing Snape to moan in to Draco's warm inviting mouth. Harry watched his lover kiss Snape with hunger and Harry couldn't help but pull his own trousers down and try to relieve some of his own tension. Harry was stroking himself frantically all the while watching Snape and Draco kiss. He had never been so turned on in his whole life just from watching kissing.

Harry couldn't take watching anymore. He walked up behind Snape and started kissing the back of Snape's neck and ears and in the process disrobing him as well. Snape couldn't think. There were too many sensations running through his body from these two boys that he couldn't stop it if he tried. Draco stopped kissing Snape long enough for him and Harry to switch places so that his lover could have a turn at the fun. Harry assaulted Snape's mouth and touched him any where he could find an open patch of skin. Harry took off the rest of Snape's clothes along with his and Draco took off his own while still kissing down Snape's back.

Once both where naked they couldn't help but admire each other. Draco and Harry had always thought of Snape as disgusting and slimy but in actuality he was very handsome and had the most sculpted chest either had ever seen. Harry turned around so that his arse facing Snape while Draco did a lubrication spell. Draco handed Snape the tube of lube first which Snape looked at first before putting some on his finger and inserting it in to Harry's arse. Harry withered around Snape's finger while Draco inserted his finger into Snape who through his head back at the sensation. Neither could take it any longer the need for each other were far too strong. Snape entered Harry in one quick thrust while Draco gradually entered Snape to get him used to his size.

They all moaned at the same time feeling complete for the first time in there lives. Snape kissed down Harry's next and back all the while fondling just as Draco was doing to him finally though the magic was over and they each screamed out the others name. They collapsed on the floor of Snape's class room from exhausting and feeling very sated. They knew that this was not the end in fact it was only the beginning of a whole new kind of relationship that they hadn't planned on but were glad that they had all played with fire.


End file.
